Oh Mr Reynolds, Keep Quiet In The Library
by DanaIsis
Summary: Erika and her math teacher, Mr. Ryan Reynolds, have some fun in the library during school hours.  One-Shot


I really, really, _really_ hated my mythology class. Okay well I didn't completely hate it, I just hated the assignment we were given to do over spring break which starts tomorrow thank God. I had spent these past four days stuck in the school library during my free period. I could've been out on the quad with my best friend Aya gabbing about what we were going to be doing over spring break: barbeques, tubing, even a camping trip

I was in the middle of highlighting and writing down memorable notes when I heard _his_ voice. Looking up I saw Mr. Reynolds speaking with the librarian.

_Oh God…that man._

He hadn't yet seen me sitting here at the table all by my lonesome. Just the sight of him could make me cream. Me and Mr. Rey—Ryan had gotten together many times in and out of school, but the past few weeks I hadn't been able to go in for "extra credit" in a while and I was very much in need of some at the moment.

I stood from my seat and smoothed down my high waist skirt. It was a professional dress day today, so my attire consisted of a white v-neck tucked into my short, black/red pencil skirt—I had my heels on earlier but replaced them with a pair of Ugg© boots. My feet were killing me and besides it was seventh period which meant only one more hour to go until I could go home and slip into something much more comfortable.

"Excuse me," I said as I reached the librarian's desk and purposefully brushed myself up against Mr. Reynolds. "Where do you keep the older mythology books? I couldn't find any in the regular section."

I could feel Ryan eyeing my up and down the entire time I stood suggestively close to him. If he wanted I would gladly bend my ass over this desk for him and let him take me for the whole world to see.

"Oh dear, we try and keep those towards the back area," the elderly lady said to me, pointing in the direction of the closed off section of the library. "Here let me show you exactly where they are—"

"You know what Gloria? I can show her," Ryan spoke up immediately. "I know where they are, you just hang tight right there, no need to get up if you don't need to right?" He had that mischievous glint in his eye that was purely him. I knew exactly why he wanted to be the one in that back room with me and not the librarian. "C'mon Erika…lets head on into that back room." He placed his hands on my shoulders and guided me towards the back of the library and into the room.

On our way there I had purposefully stumbled, just so I could push back against him. No wonder he had strategically placed himself behind me as we walked—he had a hard on the minute I first made myself known earlier.

I twisted the knob on the door and pushed it open, he didn't even hesitate the second the door was closed and we were out of public sight. His hands found their way to the sides of my face and he had started kissing me fervently. My own hands began pressing against the bulge in his groin area, earning a muffled moan from him.

"Fuck," he said as he moved his mouth to my neck. "Why haven't you been in lately?" he said to me as his larger hands found their way up my skirt, kneading and massaging the skin of my thighs.

"I've been busy," I said in between pants and hot breaths. "Fuck I want you _so_ bad." I gripped at his hair and softly bit down on his ear as I felt my back collide with a bookshelf. "We have like…twenty-eight minutes before the bell rings."

"Then I guess I'd better be quick then huh?" he said as his fingers finally breeched my soaking panties and he entered two fingers into me with one swift motion.

I moaned and gasped out at the pleasurable invasion. My hand immediately covering my mouth, as to muffle the sound. Although we were in a secluded area, that didn't mean the walls were soundproof—cinderblock or not, I knew we had to be much quieter than usual. Any other time I would gladly scream out in long moans saying his name, but since school was in fact in session, we had to be very, _very_ quiet.

The assault his tongue and mouth was giving my neck was fucking amazing. That tongue of his should have been an eighth world wonder for all the pleasurable things it could do in just mere minutes. The way he was pumping his fingers in and out of me was enough to make me start work on his pants. I wasn't complaining about his ministrations but with probably only twenty-two minutes left I wanted _him_ in me instead.

His belt and zipper had come undone almost immediately, what can I say? I was horny as hell at the moment and I really, _really_ wanted him right now. I didn't even bother with pushing his pants and boxer briefs down; I simply wrapped my hand around his member and freed it from its confines beneath the fabric. He was extremely hard and I didn't see how he could always stand it; pleasuring me first before taking care of himself, he truly was a sweetheart when it came to things like that.

His hands left my entrance just so he could lift me up and this time my back hit a wall. My skirt was pulled up around my waist and I could feel the back of his fingers graze against my thigh as he guided himself into me.

"Oh fuck," he breathed out as he began pumping upwards into me. "You're so fucking tight…you _need_ to start coming back in to see me Erika."

I couldn't even respond as he thrust into me, his hips pounding me into the wall at an ever increasing speed. God how I couldn't get enough of this man. I dreaded the day graduation would come around and run its course. But right now I was not thinking about that. My lips moved against his own, meshing together like a puzzle piece. His lips were soft and his kisses were hard, at one point he had even bit my lip but it felt so damn good.

His hands gripped at my back and once again he moved us, this time we were lying on top of what I figured to be a desk. His incredible weight felt good on top of me as he never broke his pace when he pushed in and out of me. My moans mixed with his grunting were getting louder and louder in volume and if we didn't quiet down now, that librarian would certainly be back here wondering why such animalistic sounds were coming from this particular room.

I was so close to climaxing, I could tell. That burning fire was making its way to my womanhood as it coursed its way down from the pit of my stomach. As if he knew what was happening, his hips started slamming harder and harder into my own, quickly bringing me closer to my peak and he his own.

And then with just a few more plunges from his him I felt the searing whit pleasure that made me see stars and walking a bit crooked from time to time.

If it wasn't for his lips covering mine in an instant everyone in and out of earshot would have heard my pleasure filled moans. His hips slowed down to slow, spasmodic, jerks until they stopped completely.

He still hadn't stopped kissing me even after we had both orgasmed. His fingers caressed the sides of my face and his kiss was no longer forceful and hard, but it was much more sensual and gentle. He opened his eyes and the expression in them was something I shouldn't have expected. I quickly gave him a peck on the lips and gently pushed him off of me so I could make myself look somewhat presentable.

As I fixed myself back up, I could hear him fastening his pants back as well. I turned around and he smirked at me as he stood to his full height. He kissed me once again on the lips and then gave me a once over.

Just as we suspected the bell had began ringing, signaling the end of seventh period and that we needed to get to our last class of the day. I quickly grabbed a few books and we both headed out the door. The librarian didn't look as if she suspected a thing as I checked out the books.

"Erika I expect to see you in my room after school today," Ryan said as he headed towards the door. "Need to keep up those grades."

I simply smirked and shook my head knowingly. "I will most definitely be coming in for some help Mr. Reynolds."

**Haha I really hope you all enjoyed that one. Especially best friend…you know who you are ;)**

**Questions…comments…concerns…yeah you know teehee!**


End file.
